Cats vs. Dinos
Cats vs. Dinos is a limited-time gamemode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that was introduced in the Trials of Gnomus DLC. This mode lets players play as the plants' and zombies' Infinite Robots (with their melee abilities changed to charged blaster shots) in the Gnomiverse (now a different version called Gnomiverse XL), and there can only be up to eight players on each team. It can only be accessed by entering the Mystery Portal in the Town Hall, provided that it will be able to be played once the player enters the portal. The goal of the mode is to have one team vanquish all the members of the other team. When an Infinite Robot is destroyed, it cannot be revived, and the player playing must wait until one team is wiped out. Also, Time Shards will spawn when an Infinite Robot is destroyed. When a team destroys the other team, they will win the round. To ultimately win, one team must win three rounds, and sessions can be three to five rounds long, depending on the winning team. If a round lasts more than two minutes, the space-time continuum will start to collapse, and a blue force field will appear, covering the entire map and then start shrinking towards the middle of the map. If a player stays outside of the force field for too long, they will take major damage, and eventually be vanquished. Also, singularities will spawn randomly, with a warning appearing on screen whenever a singularly spawns. Cats vs. Dinos event timeline Description Expeditions to the Gnomiverse XL don't go without their confrontations. It's time for newly upgraded Mechanical Cats to go head to head with Mechanical Dinosaurs in an all out battle of attrition. Audio Strategies This mode is heavily reliant on teamwork, as without it, your team will lose very easily. Both teams are capable of dealing mass damage and taking many hits. A team should be equally split of people on the offensive, as well as some more offense in the back. Do not try and hide to survive, as this will make your team one unit shorter, decreasing your odds of winning. The right trigger buttons (and the respective key on PC), is the most damaging tool each mech has, capable of defeating a player in just seconds. In addition, the rush can be used to either get out of tough situations or to try and get a kill. The laser is surprisingly powerful, enough to deal over 600 damage or higher, which is useful for finishing off stray mechs. Always be alert of your surroundings, as an opponent can sneak up on you, especially during the late game. Do not attempt to rush into the opponent's side through the middle, you will likely get vanquished. Using your abilities at the right time, teamwork, and mech placement is everything in this mode. Related achievements Trivia *If the player completes a full session of Cats vs. Dinos as a Cat or a Dino, they will earn either the Alright Meow or the Open the Door Get on the Floor achievement, depending on what team they were on. *In this mode, one ability from both mechs is replaced with a different ability exclusive to this mode. *If the player looks at the "Cool Stats" screen after a match, the "Revival Master" and "Heal Master" boasts will be darkened. **This is because they are impossible to obtain, due to players being unable to heal or revive other teammates.